Eleanoire Langolier.
First name. - Eleanoire. Last name. - Langolier. IMVU name. - Repulsive. Age. - 17. Gender. - Female. Height. ''' - 5'2". '''Weight. - Around 160lbs. Blood type. - O negative. Relationship status. - Single. Nick Names. - Ele. - Ellie . - Duckie. - Squirrel. - Pain in the ass. Occupation. Her profession as a drug pusher isn't the most glamouras of occupations, having to get her hands dirty on occasion to get the money shes owed. She doesn't do well around the police in the area, always getting pulled up for her known reputation as a dealer, but never getting into serious trouble. Being a bit of a scrapper she has a few battle wounds, but always stands her ground. Depending on her income will determine wether or not she will do shifts at the local pub as a barmaid for the extra cash. Fighting style. Eleanoire acts like a typical street rat, using her fists and her surroundings to her advantage. Fighting with women shes spitefull, hair pulling, biting and scratching kinda spitefull. Although she has a weapon she will always prefer using her hands and getting dirty, her weapons are her last resort. Eleanoire has recently found her new weapon of choice, a long slender base ball bat that she found behind one of the dumpsters in district one. It is obviously to big for her, but she weilds it well. It is almost as tall as she is. Several rusty nails stick out of the end of it, making it not just a blunt hit but also sharp. Behaviour / Background. ''' Eleanoires doesn't really have a main goal in life, she takes each day as it comes and lives in the present, not looking to far into the future. She would like to move up in the world by changing her occupation, but knows realisticly thusfar she doesn't have the skills or talent to do anything more rewarding than she already does. Due to past relationships Eleanoires biggest fear is being taken advantage of. She puts up a cold and narcasistic fron to stop herself from falling into the same trap again. She is rather vulnerable , and although the precautions shes made to stop the mistakes happening, she is easily swayed by dominant presences. When it comes to her attitude towards life and death her views are rather complex. She believes in the end she will be faced with death in a sacrificial way, her training in pain tollerance makes her the ideal position as a hostage or prisoner, having accepted this it is no longer a matter of worry. Money makes the world go round to Eleanoire, her job making it easy for her to gain thus. But she doesn't save it, it burns a hole in her pocket and needs to be spent quickly. Partially for the fear of it being stollen and because she enjoys new things. Power is not a thing that she believes she will obtain. Being brung up with a sexist Father she doesn't think its the place of a woman to be in charge, men were given strength for a reason. Although she is skilled in ways that could make her a looked up to figure, she is to nieve to act on it. '''Recent important stuff. Recent events have lead Eleanoire in a path that she never expected. Having escaped the grips of the Yakuza by runing from Keyth Tasanagi's collar after having done him out of around $ 30,000, she was picked up by a man that saved her along with a news reporter when she needed it most. Living in his care and taking full advantage of it, she has yet to show how thankfull she is being apart of the Street Rion gang. Tau and Ele having become close after the past month , although rubbing each other up the wrong way most of the time, are managing to put there differences aside and work well together as a team. Tau teaching her what she needs to better herself, how to use weapons and defend herself against attackers. While she is now able to defend herself from most people, she is still unable to over power her tutor. Eleanoire has mixed feelings towards Tau, part of her hating him for his power over her, and part of her becoming more than attatched to him, gratefull for him being apart of her life, giving her shelter and allowing her to better herself under his watch. Category:NGRPC